


Spirit in the Sky

by brubsk



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Hurt Wanda Maximoff, Light Angst, Nightmares, Post-Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), Protective Steve Rogers, Steve Rogers Feels, Wanda Maximoff Needs a Hug
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-20 07:47:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30001608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brubsk/pseuds/brubsk
Summary: "Wanda viu azul. E ela não se importava se estava morrendo ou não, se aquela seria a última coisa que ela viria. Porque era ele. Era o azul dele. E se ela morresse ali e agora, seus espíritos pelo menos estariam conectados. E um dia eles voltariam a se ver, ela sabia.Wanda não se importava, porque ela via azul. [...] Azul Steve."
Relationships: Wanda Maximoff/Steve Rogers
Kudos: 1





	Spirit in the Sky

A força da explosão a jogou para longe. Wanda sentiu os escombros arranhando suas pernas expostas, e chegou a ouvir o tecido de sua jaqueta rasgando. Seus olhos se abriram rapidamente, diante de todo o caos e cinza da poeira que se levantava, ela teve um relance do céu. Claro, limpo e azul. O tom de azul que ela havia aprendido a gostar. Aquele azul que a havia viciado. Que a acalmava em instantes assim que o encarava. Ou talvez fosse seu dono que tivesse aquele poder. E talvez fosse em seu dono que ela havia viciado.

Mas de nada importava, porque ali, enquanto ela sentia o peso do que parecia ser o prédio inteiro caindo sobre ela, Wanda viu azul. E ela não se importava se estava morrendo ou não, se aquela seria a última coisa que ela viria. Porque era ele. Era o azul dele. E se ela morresse ali e agora, seus espíritos pelo menos estariam conectados. E um dia eles voltariam a se ver, ela sabia.

Wanda não se importava, porque ela via azul.

Azul claro, limpo, cor de céu.

Azul sereno.

Azul Steve.

\---

Quanto tempo era considerado saudável para duas pessoas se apaixonarem? Quanto tempo era bom o suficiente para duas pessoas considerarem que se conhecem realmente? E, mais importante, setenta anos congelado no gelo aliviava Steve de se apaixonar por alguém que recentemente havia completado vinte e um anos?

Eles haviam se conhecido há menos de dois anos, treinavam intensamente todos os dias e compartilhavam alguns pesadelos, uma vez que ambos possuíam perdas recentes nas contas pessoais. Cada um tinha suas próprias guerras para lidar, e o silêncio que muitas vezes se instalava entre eles enquanto treinavam juntos era menos sufocante do que o silêncio com outras pessoas. E pareceu mudar completamente quando a garota cedeu às suas emoções após uma noite de pesadelos que a levou até a academia do complexo para afastar as imagens.

Como sempre, Steve não dormia muito à noite, e seu quarto era próximo ao de Wanda, então era claro que ele ouviu quando ela passou pela sua porta a caminho da academia. Àquela altura, o Soldado acreditava que o que sentia era apenas compaixão pela garota, se proibindo de sentir qualquer outra coisa devido à grande diferença de idade, e por não se achar digno o suficiente, ou capaz de ser correspondido por alguém que, apesar dos pesadelos similares, ainda tinha a chance de ser redimido pelos próprios pecados, algo que Steve não se achava mais capaz de acontecer com ele.

E mesmo assim, mesmo com toda a negatividade que ele havia instalado em si mesmo quanto àquele assunto, ele se sentou em sua cama e encarou a porta considerando se deveria se levantar ou não, e obviamente optando pela alternativa que o levou até a academia. As luzes do local estavam apagadas, mas ele sabia que Wanda estava ali, ouvindo os gemidos que ela soltava enquanto tentava socar um saco de pancadas.

\- Noite difícil? – perguntou Steve, surpreendendo a mulher. Ele havia ficado um tempo olhando-a tentando dar alguns socos e não sendo muito bem-sucedida.

\- Todas elas são – respondeu Wanda, dando de ombros. O soldado se aproximou, se colocando próximo a ela e segurando a mão dela.

\- Feche a mão assim – disse ele, fechando os dedos de forma que não iria machucá-la e iria melhorar a situação para ela. A garota sorriu, olhando rapidamente para o loiro antes de voltar a olhar para o saco de areia a sua frente. – Fixe bem seus pés, assim – ele melhorou a posição dela, ouvindo ela rir quando os dois quase caíram. – Agora tente de novo.

Wanda parecia incerta, Steve a contornou e se posicionou atrás do saco de areia, segurando-o e lhe lançando um olhar de encorajamento. Ele sorriu, incentivando-a ainda mais. Wanda respirou fundo e se concentrou, algo que era um pouco difícil quando se estava de frente para Steve Rogers. Capaz de ela falhar ainda mais com a proximidade do loiro. Ela jogou o cotovelo para trás e impulsionou para frente, socando o saco de areia com força e obtendo mais sucesso.

\- Parabéns! – disse Steve, sorrindo para ela. Wanda sorriu de volta, claramente muito satisfeita com o resultado.

\- Espero lembrar disso na próxima – disse ela, se afastando e indo em direção a um dos bancos.

\- Vai parar agora? – brincou Steve, a acompanhando.

Wanda se apoiou na parede atrás dela e respirou fundo, sentindo algumas gotículas de suor percorrendo seu corpo. Ela não estava cansada e até conseguiria dar mais alguns socos, mas havia um motivo para ela não se esforçar muito para acertar um soco. Steve respeitou seu silêncio, sabendo que havia algo que a garota não estava contando e esperando até que ela se sentisse confortável para contar.

\- Vai parecer loucura – disse Wanda, passando a mão no cabelo, afastando alguns fios que haviam grudado em seu rosto – mas socos, os sons... Eles me lembram...

\- Tiros? – perguntou Steve diante a hesitação dela.

\- Eu achei que fazendo isso, eu conseguiria lidar melhor – disse Wanda, encarando o saco de areia – mas parece que não.

Steve suspirou, inclinando-se para frente, e apoiando os antebraços nos joelhos. Ele entendia o que Wanda estava falando, havia passado muito por aquilo logo que voltou do gelo. Ele sabia o que ela queria dizer com o som dos socos lhe lembrar tiros, porque ele revivia aquilo todas as vezes e ele também sabia que realmente trazia as piores memórias. Mas ele, diferente de Wanda, era algo próximo de um masoquista e ampliava ainda mais a força dos socos para reviver cada cena, esperando que aquilo fosse aliviar as dores mais facilmente. Steve queria poder dizer que ia ficar mais fácil, mas ele sabia que cada um tinha seu próprio tempo para lidar com situações como aquelas, e também sabia que era a última coisa que Wanda queria. O soldado apenas olhou para a garota, vendo uma ou duas lágrimas rolarem pelo rosto dela, os olhos fechados. Seu coração se apertou e ele sentiu um nó em sua garganta, era a primeira vez que a via tão vulnerável.

\- Quando eu perdi o Pietro – Steve se surpreendeu ao ouvir a voz da garota, os olhos dela ainda estavam fechados – tudo o que eu pensava era em vingança e raiva... Eu não fiquei de luto por causa da morte dele, eu não podia porque eu queria matar o responsável pela morte dele... Mas eu não podia.

Steve sabia o que ela queria dizer, o responsável pela morte de Pietro era um robô, como se matava um robô? Ultron fora o vilão mais cruel que haviam lidado até aquele momento, matando inocentes sem qualquer consideração por suas vítimas, característica de um robô criado com um único objetivo.

\- E quando a guerra acabou, tudo o que tinha eram algumas memórias.

\- Você tinha a nós – disse Steve, o tom de voz baixo e suave.

\- Eu _poderia_ ter vocês, mas eu não queria – disse ela. – Eu não achava que era certo, ou justo. – Steve franziu o cenho e Wanda sentiu mais lágrimas rolando por seu rosto. – Como eu poderia ser feliz sem ele? Após a morte dele? Após perder tudo?

Ele entendia aquele conflito, havia passado por ele nos meses iniciais após sua volta, e nos meses que se seguiram após a Batalha de Nova Iorque, por isso havia se afundado em cada missão que aparecia em sua frente. Era sua melhor forma de esquecer o que havia acontecido no seu passado há setenta anos. Ele também não se achava no direito de ser feliz após ter deixado tantas pessoas para trás, como ele poderia continuar vivendo após perder tanto?

\- E então _você_ aconteceu – Wanda o tirou de seus devaneios, surpreendendo pelo tom de voz e pela implicância daquela simples frase. A garota vinha pensando naquilo há um bom tempo, sempre tentava encontrar uma brecha durante seus treinos e conversas, mas Steve parecia perceber e sempre a cortava ou fugia do assunto antes que ele pudesse se aprofundar. Mas ela não conseguia mais, aquilo a estava sufocando e mesmo que fosse rejeitada, ela precisava colocar para fora. – Eu sei, eu sei... Você acha que é velho demais, que não é certo e toda essa baboseira sobre eu merecer algo melhor ou normal, pelo menos. Mas, Steve, o que é normal para nós? Como eu posso _tentar_ encontrar algo normal? As pessoas têm medo de nós, de mim. Elas não me têm como ídolo, ou querem ser como eu... Não, elas querem correr de mim. Todas elas... _Menos você_.

Steve engoliu em seco, ele sabia o que ela pretendia com aquele discurso, sabia que estava fadado a acontecer desde que havia percebido alguns sinais algumas semanas antes. Ele tentou lutar contra, mas não tinha como. Era cansativo demais. Mas era errado.

\- Wanda...

\- Você acha que eu sou uma garota estúpida e inocente, como se eu não conseguisse ler e interpretar os sinais. Como se eu não conseguisse ver nos seus olhos que você se sente da mesma forma. Você cria suas mentiras e suas regras para tentar e aliviar sua consciência, mas será que realmente funciona? – perguntou ela, não deixando espaço para que ele pensasse em responder. – Você se sente melhor apesar de provavelmente sonhar sobre mim, sobre nós dois juntos à noite?

\- Eu não...

\- O que? Não sonha com nós dois juntos? Sim, claro.

\- Você esteve na minha cabeça?

\- Não preciso, e _nunca_ faria isso... Mas se eu sonho sobre isso, é apenas justo que você faça o mesmo. Além disso, você é péssimo em disfarçar essas coisas.

Wanda se desencostou da parede, se aproximando do soldado e tocando suas mãos delicadamente. Steve estava acostumado àquele toque que geralmente vinha com uma energia vermelha em volta, enquanto Wanda se preparava para algum golpe. Mas daquela vez era diferente, não havia energia vermelha, havia apenas a energia normal dos dois, uma força magnética que parecia atraí-los ainda mais. Havia apenas o toque suave e delicado dela, sua pele macia e com um cheiro cítrico que a acompanhava e o intoxicava sempre que estavam próximos. Wanda levantou o olhar para o rosto do soldado, observando cada mínimo detalhe, cada linha de expressão, cada detalhe dos olhos azuis. Mesmo com a falta de luz, ela conseguia enxerga-los com extrema precisão, mergulhar naquele lago de paz e serenidade e sentir sua mente se acalmando, afastando todo e qualquer pesadelo.

\- Como algo pode ser errado quando parece ser tão certo? – ela sussurrou, seu polegar traçando um padrão nas costas da mão do loiro. – Não se preocupe, Steve, eu também quero.

O soldado virou o rosto para ela, surpreso pela proximidade que estavam, e que ia diminuindo ainda mais com ela se aproximando, encarando os olhos dele, vez ou outra olhando para os lábios dele. Ele queria ceder, encarando os lábios dela, pareciam tão suaves, levemente avermelhados e convidativos. Era tentador e ele sentia cada mínimo poro de seu corpo cedendo a ela, e aquela energia que havia entre eles.

Seus lábios estavam próximos, milímetros os separavam, um mínimo movimento e eles selariam. Steve respirou fundo, conseguindo enxergar cada detalhe do rosto dela, de seus olhos, as nuances, os leves traços de vermelho que estavam ali mesmo sem ela estar usando seus poderes. Ela eliminou a distância, tocando levemente seus lábios e querendo aprofundar, esperando a permissão dele. Mas Steve se afastou instantes depois, repentinamente, levantando-se e passando as mãos no cabelo.

\- Eu não posso – disse ele, respirando fundo e evitando olhá-la porque havia visto a dor da rejeição nos olhos dela. – Eu sinto muito – Steve disse, claramente machucado por aquilo. – Eu não estou pronto.

Wanda não precisava ouvir mais nada. Ela se levantou do banco e saiu da sala de treinamento, ignorando os chamados de Steve. As lágrimas queimavam e ela não queria que elas caíssem, ou que alguém a visse chorando. Exigiriam respostas que ela não queria dar. E sabia que não precisaria de muito para que ligassem os pontos e a conectassem com Steve, levantando as falsas hipóteses.

\---

Era a primeira missão deles juntos em meses. E era a primeira vez que eles tinham que conversar diretamente em tanto tempo. Era estranho, mas eles haviam aprendido no improviso a serem profissionais e a lidarem com aquilo. Acreditando que ninguém havia notado a diferença na interação entre eles. E Steve estava orgulhoso por sua forma de agir, por ter conseguido se manter distância. Até aquele prédio entrar em colapso e ele se lembrar que ele e Wanda eram os últimos no local, e ele não conseguia se lembrar a distância que ela estava dele. E não ajudava em nada a falta de resposta no ponto em seu ouvido.

Steve sentia-se perdido, sem ar, apesar de saber que seus pulmões funcionavam perfeitamente. Ele tossiu enquanto a nuvem de fumaça ainda pairava no ar, fazendo-o sentir a poeira no fundo de sua garganta. O soldado olhou ao redor, o escudo fixo em seu braço levemente arranhado de quando ele o usara para se proteger, tentando enxergar alguma coisa além de um palmo de seu rosto, mas foi em vão. Após girar sem sair do lugar, o soldado respirou fundo, ignorando que aquilo pareceu piorar ainda mais sua tosse, não era importante. A poeira começava a baixar, mas ele ainda não enxergava o que queria, não havia ninguém a vista.

\- Wanda! – ele gritou, olhando para todos os lados à procura da garota. Seu coração começava a bater acelerado, não se perdoaria se algo tivesse acontecido com ela. Sabia que não havia sido uma boa ideia traze-la com ele. – Por favor – ele sussurrou, seus olhos agora finalmente conseguindo distinguir algumas formas, uma em especial.

Ela não estava muito longe dele, o uniforme geralmente vermelho e preto, agora coberto de fuligem e poeira, assim como seu rosto e seu cabelo, espalhado para todos os lados, dando a ela uma imagem quase angelical, não fosse a situação caótica. Steve ajoelhou-se ao lado dela, afastando alguns escombros, notando sua pele machucada, erguendo-a com cuidado e tentando descobrir se ela ainda estava viva. Felizmente seu coração ainda batia, e a respiração ainda saia por seu nariz, ainda que lenta. Steve acariciou seu cabelo, tentando trazer um pouco de ordem para o caos e a trouxe para mais perto de seu corpo, sentindo o calor dela emanando e aquecendo seu corpo que parecia ter congelado diante o medo de ela não ter conseguido sobreviver àquela explosão.

Apesar de saber que ela ainda vivia, Steve só conseguiu se acalmar completamente quando a ouviu tossir enquanto voltava à consciência, seus olhos piscando rapidamente para se acostumar ao cenário a sua volta. Seu cenho franzindo ao encontrar o rosto de Steve tão perto do seu e tão preocupado. Wanda olhou ao redor o máximo que conseguiu sem sair dos braços de soldado, não só pelo conforto, mas como pela ótima sensação que era senti-lo tão perto, seu coração batendo tão acelerado como se quisesse sair do peito dele para substituir o dela e trazê-la de volta à vida.

Os olhos azuis tão próximos tinham causado uma leve confusão nela, que se lembrou do céu que ela havia encarado segundos antes de desmaiar. Wanda voltou a sentir a calmaria e serenidade de antes, sabendo que estava tudo bem mesmo sem conseguir se lembrar exatamente do que havia acontecido. Steve estava ali. Nada podia estar errado se ele estava ali a segurando tão próxima a ele.

\- O que aconteceu? – perguntou ela, voltando a olhar para ele. Os olhos castanhos voltando a focar nos azuis.

\- Tudo explodiu... – disse Steve, não conseguido olhar para outro lugar que não fosse o rosto de Wanda, ainda sem acreditar que ela estava viva mesmo – Eu achei que você estivesse morta... Que eu tivesse te perdido.

\- Steve... – Ele não a deixou terminar, seus lábios se pressionando contra os da garota, enquanto seus braços a apertavam ainda mais. Wanda suspirou, finalmente movendo-se apenas para colocar uma mão na nuca de Steve e aprofundar o beijo, seu estômago parecendo em queda livre diante o frio que havia se instalado nele, as famosas borboletas. Ela sorriu também diante o beijo gentil e delicado do soldado, como se ele temesse machuca-la se tentasse intensificar ainda mais aquele beijo.

Não era a hora para aquilo, ambos sabiam, mas também não conseguiam parar e se afastar. Haviam se negado aquilo por tanto tempo,haviam considerado os contras e esquecido os prós para que aquilo não acontecesse e eles não arruinassem o que já parecia ótimo. Mas parecia que nada importava mais, os dois estavam cansados de fugir e esperar por outro alguém,alguém mais apropriado. Porque a verdade era que essa pessoa não existia,apenas eles dois para entender e compreender a bagunça que eles dois eram. Só eles dois para se ajudarem a se encontrar naquele mundo onde ambos só pareciam perder. Só eles dois para se completarem e trazerem a paz que o outro tanto precisava para seguir em frente. Só eles dois para levarem um ao outro ao céu. Só eles para serem o ponto de conforto um do outro. Só eles para trazerem a paz interior um do outro.

**Author's Note:**

> Essa fic foi escrita em 2017 como parte de um projeto, inspirada na música Spirit in the Sky, de Norman Greenbaum, e que difícil que foi! Enquanto eu revisava essa fic, eu acabei achando outra versão para a música - algo completamente diferente que nunca chegou ao fim. E ScarletAmerica foi a única coisa que eu consegui encaixar aqui.
> 
> Não é um dos meus melhores trabalhos, ou que eu tenha muito orgulho - e eu sinto saudades desses dois agora - mas eu ainda acho que é levemente fofo, e espero que vocês gostem!
> 
> Se você gostou, por favor, sinta-se a vontade para deixar uns kudos 💙


End file.
